Hit of Log-ins
by TaterBots
Summary: A collection of video logs Gary made to cope. (Spoiler warning, takes place over season 2)
1. Chapter 1 - Log Date 6-24

**Log Date 6-24**

"Hey Avocato, it's been a while."

"Sorry for not logging in sooner, a lot has happened since my last message. First off, we failed to save the Earth, the Galaxy One was destroyed, and Quinn is lost in Final Space. Such a bummer."

"But don't worry too much, Little Cato and Mooncake are safe and sound. As for HUE and KVN, they got new bodies now. They look like crap now, not that KVN didn't look like crap before."

"Also, we meet up with Clarence again, which was unfortunate because he claimed us as his property. But we earned back our freedom by winning a race for him. However, that troll went back on his word the last moment. Lucky for us, though, his enforcers weren't in the mood to subdue us. So now, we're all just sharing a ship called the Crimson Light, which is operated by an AI named AVA. Oh, and guess what? Clarence's enforcers are his children. They were adopted, which makes them better than the troll by default."

"His son, Fox, is a tall guy with a machine gun mounted to his right arm. He's a Tryvuulian, which according to Little Cato, were at war with Ventrexians for a 1000 years. As you can guess, Little Cato and Fox don't get along at all. However, Fox is a polite guy and can be much more friendly than his dickhead father. However, he can get frequent mood swings from moment to moment, ranging from sweetly tranquil to violent ax-crazy."

"His adolescent daughter Ash is even more unstable though, as she can rip people apart and finger paint with there blood. But, she's the most helpful member of her family though. She even saved my life once. She did it with these cool powers that can levitate people crush skulls, and fire energy blasts. I call it the thingy-thing. Also, I think Ash has a thing for Little Cato. She even said she "kinda' likes him and protected him from Fox once."

"Also, just found out that Quinn is alive in Final Space, as a future version of Quinn with the code name Nightfall has joined our crew. And now, we're going on a quest for five-dimensional keys to free a reality-warping titan named Bolo. I know this all sounds crazy, but it's true. We even have one key already, so we're off to a great start!"

"Little Cato is doing well; he's working on repairing and upgrading the new ship, as well as learning how to pilot it. He's a brilliant little guy, just his old man."

"Overall, got a lot of crap thrown at my face, but good things are happening right now."

"That's all I have to say for right now, miss you, buddy. Talk to you later."


	2. Chapter 2 - Log Date 7-01

**Log Date 7-01**

"Hey Avocato, hope you are doing well."

"We're starting our search for the dimensional keys, but we don't know where to start. The universe is a vast place, after all."

"Also, the gang and I are trying to figure out how to claim total ownership over the Crimson Light. Little Cato suggested that we piss all over the ship to claim it as our territory. However, it caused a pissing war with Clarence that stanked up the entire ship. However, before anyone could win, we were pulled in by a large cone-shaped spacecraft with a sinister aura."

"We were prepared to fight for lives, but instead, we were greeted as honored guests. The passengers on the ship are Hushfluffles, which are fuzzy, big-eyed, and cuddly. Their leader, Tod, said that his ship helps people by taking them to their happy place. He insisted that I try it out myself. And even though I should have learned from our encounter with Stevil, I took up on his offer."

"It was wild bro, In that world, there were cookie people that didn't try to kill me, I had a wife and two kids, and I was an unstoppable warrior that can kill with the power of dance. I swear, I never felt so happy in my life. However, little did I know that my dream was slowly killing me. It turns out; Tod drains the energy out of all of his visitors to power the galaxy."

"However, his motives to kill me were much more personal. It turns out; he's a human that lost his family when the Earth was pulled into the breach. And because I was the last person he saw when the breach closed, he blames me for the death of his family. So, not only did he try to kill me, but he tried to kill the rest of the crew to make me suffer. I know it's not my fault that the Earth was lost, but I don't change that I feel responsible for everything that has happened."

"I should have known from the beginning that my happy place was fake. No one I truly cared about was there. Like my dad, Quinn, Mooncake, HUE, Little Cato, and … you. Maybe I was trying to run away from reality, from my fear of losing my friends, my guilt over the Earth, or the pain from what I've already lost."

"I have to admit, I felt a little down after Tod rubbed my failures to my face, but Little Cato and Nightfall managed to cheer me up. They reminded me that I'm not alone and that no one should blame me for what happened to the Earth. Also, I'm starting to like Ash and Fox now; they seem to have bonded with the crew when I was asleep."

"Anyways, have to go clean up the ship, it stinks of piss now. Talk to you later bud."

"Oh, and one more thing, Tribore has joined our crew. He's kind of like a resistance fighter."


	3. Chapter 3 - Log Date 7-08

**Log Date 7-08**

"Hi Avocato, this is your best bud checking in."

"Great news! We found our second key! It turns out, it was on Ash's home planet, Serepentis."

"It turns out, Ash and her sister Harp were chosen to be sacrificed to a fire serpent god called Worthred. After seeing her sister get eaten, Ash got her thingy-thing powers and used them to escape the ritual and meet Clarence."

"At first, Ash threatened us to not go to Serepentis. She even burned down several walls with her powers in a fit of rage. But after calming down, Ash changed her mind, and we made our way to her former home. The reason she reconsidered was that she wanted to find and free her sister from Worthred. In a way, her resolve reminded me of you when Little Cato was a prisoner of the Lord Commander."

"When we arrived, there was a massive line of idiots that wanted to be sacrificed to Worthred. So KVN disguised himself as a serpent god of good fortune Sentella to distract the line. However, that idiot killed all of them by leading them over a ledge and into a spiked pit."

"After making our way to a giant fire serpent, Ash taunted him to eat her, and we ended up joining the ride. Luckily, snakes don't chew before swallowing, so we were all in one piece when we were consumed. When we were inside, it turns out that all of the sacrifices to Worthred were promised eternal life, when in reality, they had their life juices sucked out of them to prolong that slivering dickwad's lifespan. They were pretty much were zombies that wanted to die."

"We managed to find the second key, which was a stone inside of Worthred's heart. However, there was this frail and bony guardian that got in our way, and he demanded that we solve his three stupid riddles to pass. KVN managed to solve the first two, but he rage-quit on the last one, which caused his toy ball to crush and kill the guardian."

"After that, we made a break for it. Little Cato took the key out of the heart, and everything was catching on fire. Everything was starting to collapse, from the walls, the floor, to even the sacrificed zombies. Luckily, we were able to go back out the same way we came back in, but Ash was trying to reach out to her sister Harp. Unfortunately, her sister was long gone already, but Little Cato was able to convince Ash to leave with us. And just as Ash and Spider Cat came out, the serpent blew up into space chunks, with blood and guts raining down on the entire planet. Ash was devastated for being unable to save her sister, but Little Cato and Nightfall were able to cheer her up. Little Cato and Ash seemed to have become closer as well, so I might need to keep an eye out of them if you know what I mean."

"Well, that's pretty much what's going on right now. Take care bud."


	4. Chapter 4 - Log Date 7-15

**Log Date 7-15**

"Hey, Avocato."

"Hope you are in a good mood because I don't think you're going to like what I'm about to say."

"One moment we were all dancing to Kenny Login's hit single "Footloose," and another, we were caught in a storm of time shards. They can trap spaceships in alternative realities until they age into oblivion. We managed to evade most of them, but suddenly, a shard the size of a mountain appeared right out of nowhere, placing half of the Crimson Light in a parallel timeline."

"Little Cato was trapped on the other side alone. And worse, in just a few minutes, 60 years had passed for the kid. The crew and I tried to break the time shard, but none of our guns made a mark. Luckily, Ash was able to gain better control of her powers and broke the time crystal with like it was a piece of glass. It seems that her crush on Spider Cat was a good motivator for her. Little Cato came back the same age as before. However, he remembered his 60 years in isolation, and he thought I was dead the entire time he was in there. I asked him if he was okay, but he just thanked us and went to his room."

"He was definitely not okay; he looked so broken, with any progress of emotional recovery thrown out of the airlock. Even now, I still think you picked the wrong guy to take care of him. He's hurting man, and he feels more alone now than ever before. In a way, Little Cato has become more like me in terms of quality of life. We both saw our dads blow up, we were isolated on spaceships for years and were both tormented by KVN all the time. I can only hope that he doesn't lose a limb as well; I would never forgive myself if that happened."

"You know when you told me to take care of your boy, did you mean to find someone on Ventrexia that could keep him safe? I wouldn't blame you if that were the case, it makes much more sense than to leave him with me... I'm sorry for ranting about myself buddy. I just want what's best for the little guy."

"I'm sorry for a lot of thing buddy, I'm sorry for letting you die, I'm sorry for almost getting your son get killed (multiple times), I'm sorry for not being there for him when it counts. If I could turn back time, I would have gladly taken your place with that bomb. Little Cato deserved to be with an amazing dad like you, just as you deserved to be with an amazing son like him."

"But I promise. I will do whatever it takes to make Little Cato happy. Whatever it takes."

"Anyways, hope you're not too mad at me, later Avocato."


	5. Chapter 5 - Log Date 7-22

**Log Date 7-22**

"Hey man, hows afterlife for yea? I know you can't answer, but I still wonder."

"Anyways, we're continuing our search for the dimensional keys. But we have yet to find any clues on the other three. Speaking of three, the Dewinter widow and his sons are hunting us down now. And just like with Tod, I'm once again blamed for a loss that wasn't my fault. Although, I did wear the skin of the mother, so I understand why they would be upset with me. But if anyone is to blame, it's Clarence! Who the hell knows where he got that body."

"The Dewinter's told me my mother, Sheryl Goodspeed, was going to be executed in prison, so I decided to pay a visit to her before that happens. Not to rescue her though, but to tell her off for abandoning me after my dad died. Yea, when I was a child, she just left me with no family to look out for me. When we got to the prison, I was prepared to tell her off in a single sentence that would leave her pale, but when she recognized me and even got my name right, a part of me hoped that she changed for the better. So when my mom broke herself out, I welcomed her on our ship. She told all of these cool stories about her adventures, as well as giving fashion advice to Tribore and Ash. However, Clarence tried every nasty angle to hit on my mom and made it no secret that he wanted to get in her pants."

"After a while, my mom suggested that we steal back a stolen family heirloom. So basically, a reverse robbery like in those heist movies. The two of us broke into a highly secured storage planet, where we almost got our butt cheeks smashed by enclosing walls. Surprisingly, Clarence saved us the last minute by deactivating the trap from inside. He used this nasty eye to teleport anywhere he wants, which he broke moments later. We got to the heirloom and took it, but there was a Zargon slug guarding it. It chased us throughout the vault, and it ended up blocking the exit like a wine cork. But my mom blasted a hole on the side of the slug, and we exited through the worm's slimy innards to its mouth."

"I was so happy to spend time with my mom; she seemed to have changed, from her abilities, and her smile. I generally believed we could have a real raw relationship between mother and son. However, after we narrowly escaped, Sheryl tried to leave behind my back with the family heirloom. I caught her in the act, and I finally asked her why she abandoned me. That women just said that when dad died, her heart shattered to the point that she can't love anyone else."

"Also, it turns out that the family heirloom she took was a dimensional key. For now, I decided to leave my mom alone. Because if she's looking for them too, she will save us a lot of time getting to Quinn. However, when the time comes, I will take what I need from her, no matter what."

"You know, before my imprisonment on the Galaxy One. I never had anyone that would watch my back. When my mom abandoned me, I was left alone to defend myself. Ended up as a petty thief to make a living. Back on Earth, I was used to abandonment when things get tough. But out of all of the people I know, you were the only one that came back for me. I only wish you knew how much that meant to me before you..."

"Sigh"

"Even though I hate that women, a part of me understood her self-serving mindset. When you died, I was afraid to open up to someone else again, especially when they resemble their dad so much. But when I saw how alone Little Cato was, I saw so much of myself in the little guy when I lost my family. I realized that he needed me just as much as I needed him. I only wish my mom realized the same thing when my dad died. Anyways, one thing for sure. I am never going to be like that woman! I'm going to give Little Cato every piece of my broken heart. I promise."

"Welp gotta go clean after Mooncake now. Little guy ate too many pancakes and threw up all over the community room. Later buddy."


	6. Chapter 6 - Log Date 7-29

**Log Date 7-29**

"Hey Buddy, how's it shaken?"

"A lot has happened since my last log. For one, I gave Little Cato "the talk" so your welcome. Second, Tribore left the ship to rebuild the resistance, even though there is nothing to rebel too. And lastly, Mooncake was kidnapped all of a sudden and taken to another dimension."

"Luckily, Bolo told us that we could access the dimension with Worthred's Heart-stone, but we need to find someone who can activate it. Strangely, Clarence seemed to be more active in finding Mooncake, using his contacts and old flames to help narrow the search. We traveled all over the galaxy to find anyone that can help us, but we mostly came across dead ends and backtracks."

"It almost seemed hopeless, and I was beginning to think Mooncake would be lost to us forever. But Clearance had one last idea that involved his great-niece, and after seeing her face, I understood why he would go to her as a last resort. His great-niece, Dartreeshio, Unlocker of Worlds, was able to activate the Heart-stone, but she chose Ash to do the unlocking. Using her thingy-thing, she was able to use the key and get us to Mooncake."

"When we got there, a group of giant mechanical spiders had Mooncake trapped in there ectoplasmic webbing. They call themselves the Arachnitects, and they created the titans that inhabit Final Space. However, they explained that the titans were initially cosmic construction workers that built dimensions and that a mysterious entity named Invictus brainwashed them. Bolo was the only titan that avoided that dickhead's control, and with the Arachnitects, they imprisoned Invictus and the corrupted titans into Final Space. However, the Titans are making holes in space and time, breaking the border between their prison and the galaxy. My dad died closing one of these breaches with an antimatter bomb, so now I know that somebody caused my broken family."

"But when my dad closed the first breach, he accidentally created Mooncake in the process. So now, the Arachnitects are trying to send Mooncake through a breach in their dimension. They think that sending him back to Final Space would prevent dipwads like the Lord Commander from using his power to weaken the walls again. I begged and pleaded them to give Mooncake back to me. At that point, I was on my last legs. I decided to join Mooncake rather than to lose him, even though my body was falling apart in the process. But at the last fricken moment, Mooncake was able to use his powers again to close the breach in the Arachnitects realm. So the spiders allowed us to go with Mooncake but threatened us that if Mooncake creates a hole into Final Space, they will take him away forever, so no pressure."

"Overall, lots of changes are happening now. An army is rebuilding, Mooncake's powers returned, and Little Cato, Ash and Fox understand pubescence. But now we know that the stakes are higher than ever before, so we're going to have to move our booty cheeks faster than we initially thought."

"Welp, gotta go now, Mooncake is nowhere in sight again, so I might need to intervene with him. Later man."


	7. Chapter 7 - Log Date 8-05

**Log Date 8-05**

"Hi Avocato, how's it going?"

"Some emotional marbles had just hit the ship. Nightfall tried to use a simulation chamber to recreate the Gary that she lost. It turns out, Her Gary was a legit member of the Infinity Guard and was able to charm Nightfall in a matter of moments. They had a happy life together on Earth doing regular couple stuff with no acts of violence between the two. A stark contrast to my relationship with Quinn, that for damn sure."

"However, the simulation consumed most of the power on our ship, shutting down AVA in the process. Everything was on emergency lockdown, and I became stuck inside the simulation chamber with Nightfall. She did all sorts of this with her Gary, from face-smashing to getting married. Yeah, it was like "third-wheel while looking at yourself" weird. Eventually, the simulation became more unstable, and I had to tell Nightfall to pull the plug. And she did pull the plug, but she looked so broken like she lost her Gary all over again."

"After Nightfall ended the simulation, she told me how she lost her Gary; he was the one who closed the breach in her original timeline, which means that Nightfall didn't come from the future, but from an alternative branch in time. She also told me that she failed to prevent my death in hundreds of other times as well. So yea, the universe seems to be against Quinn and me being together, tough titty wampas."

(Sniff)

"I'm sorry, for tearing up, I just been shoving all of these thoughts down for a while. I guess seeing the most stoic person on the ship breaking down made me think about my feelings. The truth is, I'm hurting so much man, I feel like I'm hanging on a thread. At his point, 'I'm chasing for a small chance to get back Quinn from a dimension ruled by a demon that can control Titans. I don't even know if she is still alive now, Nightfall may be right about Quinn and me, that we were never meant to be..."

"On the bright side, Little Cato is doing well. He seems to be getting along with Fox now. He even told me that the Tryvuulian saved his life during the power outage. The blackout freed an army of crazy KVN's that Clearance stored away to resell. But why in the three rings of hell would he want multiple KVN's on a ship?! I can't even stand the single one that we have! Anyways, Little Cato was able to launch them into space and like that in those old scientifically incorrect space movies. Little Cato almost got sucked out too, but Fox was able to pull him to safety. So now, Little Cato has two friends that saved his life, not that 'I'm happy that he almost got killed multiple times though. Hopefully, Ash and Fox can be there for him if something happens to me. I don't want him to feel alone ever again."

"This vlog might be my last one for a while, it not that don't want to talk to you, but I realized that the Team Squad needs me more than I thought. HUE can barely fend for himself with his new body, Mooncake might be targeted with his powers back, Little Cato is traumatized from life, and Nightfall is opening up about her failings and losses."

"Months ago, I would have never thought I would be relevant to anyone or anything, but then you and Mooncake came into my life. And because of this team, this squad, this family, I became a better person. And even though you, Quinn, and my home planet are gone, I still want to be better, to do better for what I have left."

"Before I go, I want you to know that you were and still are the best friend that I ever had, my gun-slinging brother and I miss you, everyday friend."

"Love you, Buddy, later."


	8. Chapter 8 - Log Date 8-12

**Log Date 8-12**

Yes, it works! Hey Buddy!

First of all, I want to let you know that I'm so happy you are back! I never thought I was going to see you again. Sorry, I couldn't be there for you when you woke up, but I needed to stay behind in the past to prevent the unraveling of all existence.

Sooooo, after you guys left, I tried to kill the Lord Commander, but that dick-pea got away. Got a couple of shots for you, but I should've gone for the head when I had the chance. I was left stranded on the planet, so now, I'm just going to wait for you guys to pick me up. I know the Crimson Light will jump to a couple of months from now, so I'm just gathering supplies to survive.

I managed to find food and water at the prison cafeteria. Thankfully, the Lord Commander is wasteful of nutritional resources, just as he is with life. I was also able to use an abandoned prison cell for shelter, although I had to clean up some guts and blood to make it work.

I'll tell you, man, once I took a real walk around this place, it stings me to think that this was Little Cato's life for three years. Imprisoned by that evil imp with no family, no friends, no hope for freedom, it must have been hard for the little guy.

Do not have a lie; at first, I thought that I was going to go crazy from loneliness again. But no. After a couple of days, I was still mentally semi-stable. I thought real hard of why my time here feels different from my sentence on the Galaxy One. And I realized, It's because I have something to look forward too. I have a Team Squad that will find me, a home to come back to, and greatest of all, I will get to reunite with my best friend in the universe. If you're not getting it, It's you; il always be you.

Right before you guys, time leaped I told Little Cato that he needed you as much as you needed him. And I know it's true, but there was more to it. The truth is, I need you too. Even after months, I knew that I would have never gotten over losing you. After you jumped that bomb and got sucked into space, I was in a daze, realizing how much our short time together meant to me.

Unlike most people I meet, you never pushed me away; you gave me an arm, you gave me the first real hug I ever felt in more than a decade. That's something no one on Earth would have done for me. I was an outcast, made a lot of mistakes, never questioned myself because I didn't want to know the answers.

I hope that when you guys come, I can tell you these things myself.

I'll see you soon, buddy, that's a real raw promise, Gary out.


End file.
